


Don't Ditch Me, Bro

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Distracted Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Dean can't keep his damn eyes on the road.Prompt 1: InjuredPrompt 2: Light & Shadow





	Don't Ditch Me, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack for this fic: ["Jessica" by The Allman Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRDivUb5EeA)

About five minutes after they merge onto I-90 outside of Presho, there's a long stretch of construction, and traffic slows to a crawl. So Dean takes the next exit and they start working the GPS on the back roads. They have some place they need to be, but they're in no real rush to get there.

There'd been a pretty powerful coven of witches up near Minot that had started dabbling in some heavy black magic. Sam had pulled some hunters in from down near Washburn to go knock on the coven master's door. The discussion had resulted in a few oddly-shaped scorch marks, but they'd managed (with a Skype assist from Rowena) to convince him to knock that shit off and clear out for good. But he left behind a houseful of dusty old books that might contain the secrets of the universe, so Dean and Cas are on their way up to grab a trunkful for the Bunker's library.

But, hey. None of those books are gonna sprout legs and run off anywhere, so they've got time to take their time. It's a mild, sunny day, and there's a good classic rock station on the radio. Dean's got his Baby, he's got the open road, and he's got his boyfriend.

And ain't that just a kick in the head? Dean's got his _boyfriend_.

Dean has had some bizarre fucking thoughts in his life, everything from "there might be a demon flying this plane," through "my sandwich is mad at me," and all the way up to "God ate all of the bacon I was saving for tomorrow's BLTs." But sometimes it feels like the most ridiculous and incredible and unbelievable of them all has got to be "I have a boyfriend now."

He never thought he'd be able to have anything like what he has with Cas – something honest, and real, and permanent. Cas is _it_ for him, the love of his life, no question. It's so goddamn good between them.

So Dean rolls down the windows to let the warm air in. He cranks the radio when the Allman Brothers start playing "Jessica." He hits the gas a little harder, nudges their speed up to that sweet spot where the road smooths itself out and lays down in front of him like a plush carpet. And he reaches across the bench seat for his boyfriend's hand.

It's a perfect moment, and Dean's chest aches a little with how much joy he feels. He looks over to the passenger seat and he's struck, not for the first time, with how beautiful his angel is. He watches the light and shadow playing over the lines of Cas's face – the strong, stubbled jawline, the perfect straight nose, those full pink lips. He licks his own lips then, wondering how soon he can get another taste of that mouth.

~~~~~

"Wait, Dean, you must be breaking up. Say again?"

"Sammy, you heard me the first time. I drove Baby into a ditch. Her rear axle's a little bent. There's a tow on its way, but we're kind of in the middle of Nowhere, South Dakota, right now, so they're gonna take about an hour to get here. Once I get to a garage, I can straighten the axle out myself, but realistically we just added a day to our travel time. So I wanted you to let your boys in Washburn know not to expect us there tonight."

"Uh-huh. And how did you manage to drive into a ditch, exactly? I don't see any snow or even rain in the forecast."

"Oh, hey, shit, you're breaking up, Sammy, I can't... What? _Krrzzsh!!_ Are you–" He hits the End Call button and tosses the phone into the front seat.

His brother's 350 miles away and deep underground, encased in the enchanted concrete walls of the Bunker, and Dean can still feel the epic bitch face that's being directed his way.

Oh well, dealing with Sammy's derision is a problem for another day. Right now, the sun is still shining, the radio still works, no one got injured in their little misadventure with distracted driving, and they've got about an hour to make out before the tow truck gets here.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm also partial to the [cover of Jessica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGwb_D9yNRk) by They Might Be Giants.)
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188678126416/october-29-dont-ditch-me-bro).


End file.
